


Ways to make Ligaw (Pinoy Style)

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Another story, Babaye si Yuuri, Crossover, Crush, FEMALE si yuuri, Falling In Love, Gusto nyo bisaya, M/M, Tagalog shit, Trying my best, basahin ang tags, in tagalog BABAE si Yuuri, kaloka si yuuri, ma awa kayo sa akin, see my other fics para malaman ninyo na I like male Yuuri and I love YAOI, this is not homophobic because I made Yuuri a girl
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: "Na yogyog ka?""Ha?""Na Tusok ka ng batuta?""HA?""And Perlas mo!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @Kaphucino_Makkachin

Title:  Ways to make Ligaw (Pinoy Style)

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime:

Status: 1 of 4 (Inprogress)

 

****

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

****

 

“Lola, boss ko nga pala” tiningnan ng matanda ng ma-ayos ang Russo.

 

“Ang cute ng boss mo! Parang ang lolo mo” napa tawa ito.

 

“Nong! Kailan dadating si Ate Yuuri?” tawag ng naka-babatang pinsan.

 

“Mayat’maya, sinundo na siya Kuya Toni”

 

“AY! Boss upo muna kayo... pagod na yata kayo kaka-drive papunta samin”

 

“Di naman, Phichit sanay na ako sa road trip. Worth it naman punta ko dito maganda tanawin, saka maganda dagat dito malinis pa”

 

“Ah eh... maintained po kasi ng probinsya namin at source po ng mga negosyo ay mula sa dagat”

 

“Talaga!” biglang gumiti ito ng ma-ala puso, “Pasyal mo ako mamaya!”

 

“Sige po, pero pahinga muna po kayo, lagay ko po bag ninyo sa guest room”

 

“Ay sige! Nang makapag palit na ako” saad nito.

 

“Chris, ano ba pangalan ng boss n’yo?” tanong ng matanda sa lagging kasama ng apo n’ya.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov po, Russian po siya”

 

“Ganon ba? Gwapo siya”

 

Ng makapag bishis na si Viktor ng plain na board shorts at fitted na t-shirt mayat’maya ay, “I’m home!” biglang banat nang medyo slim at nerdy look na babae.

 

“Ang maganda kong apo!” sigaw naman ng lola nila.

 

“Ako lola, ano beauty ko?” sigaw ni Toni habang ang kamay nya ay na sa baba.

 

“Syempre gwapo ka~” tawag naman ng lola nila at sinabayan tawa ng mga pinsan.

 

“Lola, bakla apo n’yo!” sigaw naman ni Yaj.

 

“Bakla ka?” gulat lola nila sabay sumbat sa isang apo.

 

“Hindi po ako, si Toni po” humalakhak si Yuuri.

 

“Lola miss ko po kayo!”

 

“Pano di mo ako ma miss eh... di ka umu-uwi!”

 

“Pasalubong ko ate?” tawag ni Yaj.

 

“Mamaya e bigay ko” sabi nito.

 

“Hala baka kinain mo na, ang taba mo na ehh” tukso nito sabay biglang binato siya ng sapatos ni Yuuri.

 

“Wag ganyan, ate, bugbog sarado atay n’yan ka lalabas lang ng ospital” sabi ni Phichit.

 

“Ang paburito kong pinsaaaan!” tili ni Yuuri sabay yakap kay Phichit.

 

“Teka selfie with my boss! Lahat sabay sigaw ng ATAAAAY~” binato siya ni Yaj ng unan na hawak.

 

“Ay ate, boss ko nga pala si MR. Viktor Nikiforov, tanda mo pa yata si Chris” sabay kamay sakanila.

 

“Attorney Yuuri nga pala, Yuuri Katsuki”

 

“Saan ka nag t-t-ta-trabaho?” na pa utal si Viktor.

 

“Sa Detroit Michigan, Corprorate lawyer ng Mizuno”

 

“Wow…” tiningnan nito ang dalaga ng maigi, mukhang mamahalin ang damit at bagahi.

 

“Simple si ate, di magara, pero minsan na pipilitan kasi kasa-kasama niya pinipilit siya” sabi Ni Phichit, “Teka dadating ang iba mamaya diba?”

 

“Nag text sakin sila Mila at Sara papunta na daw sila, medyo naligaw lang”

 

“Naligaw na nga medyo pa?” napatawa si Yuuri, “Teka Yaj samahan mo ako sa taas, Mr. Viktor, Chris una muna ako at makapag pahinga ako” sabay Tulak ng wheel chair ni Yaj.

 

“Sige” Chris.

 

“Bye ganda” sabi ni Viktor.

 

“Sir, boss po kita pero wag ganon, pinsan ko yun eh” Sabi ni Phichit.

 

“Di naman ganon... I mean... maganda at matalino siya... alam mo na yung sina sabi ko... humahanga lang di lahat ng babae kagaya n’ya” saad naman nito.

 

“Basta boss, wag mo lang pa iyakin, kundi isang batalyong pinsan ang makakalaban mo”

 

“Malinaw” napatawa si Chris.

 

Ng kinagabihan, “Guys e set up ko yung cottage sa likod! Fresh air du’n!”

 

Aya ni Phichit sabay sigaw sa isang pinsan na kunin ang mga beer sa kusina.

 

Tatlong kaha plus cooler and inilagay sa cottage, yung cottage malapit na sa dagat at malapad ito, may lamesa sa gitna at may outdoor grill, “Para saan to?” tanong ni Viktor kay Yuuri.

 

“Ay para yan pag high tide, kaya tinaas ang cottage kasi pag high tide hangang jan yung tubig sa mini dock, may banka kami dito pero si Yaj merong patrol boat kasi dating bantay dagat yan pero nanging head chef sa crew ship after nag graduate”

 

“Ganon ba? Banka tayo ha? Di pa ako naka-pamanga ehh”

 

“Sige, next time” ngiti ni Yuuri.

 

“Ang cute mo pag ngumiti”

 

“Di naman, mukha nga raw ako baboy eh” sabi naman ni Yuuri.

 

“And slim mo kaya” ng biglang.

 

“Hep! Off limit yang pinsan namin” tawag ni Phichit.

 

“Phichit!” mapaglarong hinampas ni Yuuri si Phichit sa likod.

 

“Ayiiiie... crush mo si boss~” Tukso naman ng ka opisina ni Phichit na si Mila.

 

“Ay ewan, tulungan ko na nga si Yaj sa kusina” at iniwan ni Yuuri sila na naka tawa.

 

“Ang sama n’yo! Ayan tuloy iniwan ako ni Ms. Ganda!” pagalit na sabi ni Viktor.

 

“Lakas ng tama mo, sir!” tawa ni Emil at Georgi.

 

Ng naka pwesto na sila lahat sa cottage.

 

“Sya nga pala Ate, This is my boss Viktor Nikiforov, eto... kilala mo na yan” tumawa si Chris sa pag papakilala sa kanya ni Phichit, “Mga close co-workers ko, “Si Mila, Sara, Mickey, Emil... teka asan nga pala si Otabek? Bat nawawala yun?”

 

“Hala! Nakasunod sila kanina samin papunta dito!” sabi ni Emil.

 

“Baka naligaw din?” sabi ni Mickey.

 

“Wow... kala nyo barangay to ng mga tikbalang ha? Daming na liligaw... uso kaya GPS” sabi ni Yuuri na medyo lasing na.

 

“Luh! Galit si ate!” tawa ni Mila.

 

“Kaloka tong babaeng to!” tawa naman ni Chris.

 

“Tawagan n’yo nga?” sabi ni Phichit.

 

“Heto na sandali lang” sabi ni Viktor.

 

“Ayan si boss na tumawag” sabi naman ni Mickey.

 

“Diba pinsan n’ya naman si Yuri?” sabi naman ni Sara, “Kaya s’ya na” tumawa naman si Yuuri.

 

“Alangan kayo pa tumawag eh baka awayin pa kayo no’n” sabi naman ni Yuuri, “Sa pag kakasabi ni Phichit suplado yun diba?”

 

“Naninipa din yu’n” Viktor.

 

“Buti di nabali katawan mo” sumbat ni Yuuri.

 

“Ay naligaw nga” sabi ni Viktor habang bina baba yung cellphone.

 

“Saan na daw sila?” tanong ni Yuuri.

 

Sa may signpost ng city n’yo”

 

“Di ka pa lasing? Drive ka sunduin mo” utos ni Yuuri.

 

“Luh! Demanding na si bes!” tawa ni Chris.

 

“Di ko to matatandaan sa umaga” sabi naman ng lasing na si Yuuri.

 

“Ilan na ba na inom mo?”

 

“Dalawang mucho na” sabi naman ni Yuuri.

 

“Okay pa yan kay pinsan, hala... sige sunduin n’yo na yung bagong tropa ng mga tikbalang” sabi ni Phichit.

 

“Tara!” Ayun hinila ni Yuuri si viktor patayo.

 

“Alagaan mo yang pinsan ko!” sigaw ni Phichit.

 

Nga nag da-drive na ng motor si Viktor na hiniram n’ya kay Phichit Nakahawak sa bewang nya si Yuuri tinuturo yung daan.

 

“Park mo lang sa kanto, tas’ tawagan mo pinsan mo sabihin mo dumeretso at lumiko sa kanan” utos niya.

 

“OH! Si babay girl naka uwi na! Yuuri! Upo ka muna! Tinawag sya ng mga tambay sa kanto.

 

“Manong Bert!” napangiti si Yuuri, “Nag iinuman din kami sa bahay may ina-antay lang”

 

“Jowa mo?” turo ni Bert.

 

“Ay di pa po”

 

“So may chansa?” lahat ng maton nakatitig sa Russo.

 

“HA? Hindi... di naman po yan ng liligaw, boss po yan ni Phichit”

 

“Ahh ganon ba? Teka tagay muna bago dumating sundo!”

 

Tumagay si Yuuri na parang wala lang, sabay abot kay Viktor, “Ikaw?”

 

“Ah... eh... okay lang”

 

“Di pwede yaaaan!” sabi ni Bert.

 

“One shot lang” sabi naman ni Yuuri, parang pag papakilala na yan dito kila kuya Berting”

 

“Ah ganon ba? Sige!” at tumagay si Viktor sa baso na ini-noman ng Yuuri.

 

“Tol, kung ako sayo, ligawan mo na yan si Yuuri dami nag kakagusto jan, hala baka maunagan ka pa” sabay tapik sa balikat ng Russo.

 

“Subukan ko po, medo mahiyain kasi eh... baka pag hindi-an ako”

 

“Sa gwapings mong yan? Sus...” tukso nito.

 

“Subokan ko po, gusto ko rin po s’ya eh”

 

“Tulungan ka namin” nag thumbs up pa ang iba sa kanya sabay kindat.

 

Napangiti naman ito.

 

Ng di tumagal, “Oh... ilang tikbalang na[pag tanongan n’yo at naligaw kayo?” tanong ni Yuuri medyo lasing na, from one shot to ten yung na inom.

 

Hawak na s’ya ni Viktor.

 

“Tikbalang?”

 

“May klasabihan dito na pag naliugaw ka sigurado pinag laruan kayo tikbalang” sabi ni Bert.

 

“Wag nga po kayo manakot” tawa naman ni Viktor.

 

“Tara uwi na tayo at ng malagay ko na si Yuuri sa kwarto n’ya”

 

“Aba close agad?” sabi naman ni Bert na naka tawa.

 

“Inom ka ulit dito pre~” tawag ng mga lasing na walang t-shirt at kasama na si Viktor doon.

 

 

~Hep hanggang dito lang muna *winks* jwk tamad lang ako mag oneshot kaya putol-putulin ko nalang~

 

 

A/N: quick note! sorry kung di maganda yung tagalog ko, #ShameonMeEvenIMFilipino pero my beta is trying to fix it! chapter two will be posted tomorrow.


	2. Batuta

CHAPTER 2  
Batuta  
Status: 2-4

 

****

 

Kinaumagahan, masakit ulo ni Yuuri and mabigat yung katawan niya, as literally mabigat talaga, “Braso?” napatanong it bigla, kinapa nya yung kamay samay styan niya pinisil pisil yung braso hanggang kinapa niya na yung nasalikod niya, in fairness may muscles at malaki yung braso, nang yung kinapa na niya kung kaninong katawan sa likod niya, “Hmn... medyo malaki” pababa na nang pababa pinisil pisil, hinimas himas, “Mahaba? Ano to?” ng biglang tumayo at biglang umungol yung, “Lalaki? BATUTA!” napatili ito at nilingon kung sino.

“Jusme” napa sign of the cross ito.

“Good morning?” bigla nanaman siya niyakap pabalik nang tulog.

“Uhm... good morning, Viktor pero yung junior mo na nonosok na” bigla niya nalang ito pinindot ng mabilisan.

“Sorry” Binaon naman ni Viktor yung mukha niya sa tiyan ni Yuuri.

“Nako... mabilisan naman yata ito” napatili siya sa sarili.

“Masakit ba ulo mo? Kunan kita aspirin?” offer ni Viktor.

“Sige... salamat” namumula ito.

Ng dahan dahan na tumayo si Viktor naka boxers lang ito, nang lumingon kay Yuuri para kinin yung shorts niya sa gilid nako yung batuta naka hello sakanya.

“Lord, ano bang magandang nagawa ko at ang gwapo ng regalo mo” napaiyak ito internally.

Ng naka balik na si Viktor wala parin siya t-shirt at suot niya parin yung shorts niya, may baso at gamot na dala.

“Heto, tapos pahinga ka muna, masyado pang ma-aga” sabi naman ng ahem binata.

“Thank you...”

“Natatanda-an mo yung nalasing ka kagabi?”

“May... may ngyari ba sa... uh... uhm...”

“Atin?” namula si Yuuri ng dinugtungan ni Viktor at tumango lang siya.

“Wala, pero mapilit ka kagabi... pero wag ka mag kamali, I didn’t take any advantage kahit nag huhubad kana”

“Oh my gosh.. para akong gaga!” napaiyak ito.

“Wag.. okay lang di naman... lasing ka eh... at kung ano anong trip yung piang gagawa sayo nila Mila bat nag kaganon ka”

“Gumanon ako sa harap nila?”

“Hindi... dito na sa kwarto, pinag alsabaluta ako ng lola mo na dito na sayo... kasi nga daw parang....”

“Parang?”

“Wag na natin e tuloy... at isa pa, sardinas na kami sa kwarto ni Phichit”

“Ah...”

“Sorry dito ako sa kama mo natulog?”

“Okay lang...”

“Balik nalang tayo sa tulog, di panaman sumisikat araw” aya ni Viktor.

“Uhm sige pero yung batuta mo uhm... na nunusok?”

“Ah... uhm... ewan ko kasi parang may pumisil kanina ehh” sabiu ni Viktor.

“WAAAAH!” nahihiya na si Yuuri.

“Ay ikaw pala yun?”

“Tayo lang naman dito eh!!” pasipa sipa pa si Yuuri na parang bata.

“Uhm... alam ko sabi mo friend lang muta tayo pero... gusto ko ilabas yung bigat eh...” napakamot si Viktor ng ulo, “Pwede mang ligaw?”

“Ano ba!!!” napatili ulit si Yuuri, “Alam mo ba na wrong timing yan!” na mumula si Yuuri.

“Good timing kaya” sabi naman ni Viktor, “Muntikan na tayo makagawa ng bata eh... though I dont mind kung ikaw”

“Ano ba! Mr. CEO!” hinapas ni Yuuri si Viktor ng mahina.

“Sorry na... tulog lang yan” tumawa ito, “Pero hintayin ko sagot mo”

“Oo na pwede!” nag pout ito.

“Ang cute mo Ms. Lawyer” at nag wink ang lalake.

Ilang oras lang ay, “Guys gising na daw sabni ni lola” Pumasok si Phichit kasama sila Emil sa kwarto ni Yuuri.

“Ay?” napatili sila Miula at Sara noong nang nakita nila si Yuuri dikit na dikit sa boss nila.

“Wow ang sweet nila~” sabi naman ni Emil pakanta.

“Blackmail material kay boss” napatingin sila kay Phichit na kumoha ng litrato, si Yuuri naka yakap at tanday kay Viktor habang yung boss nila ang higpit nag yakap.

“Kala ko friends sila?” bigla sumilip si Seung-gil.

“Akala din namin” sabi ng sumama kay Phichit.

Nang maka baba na yung dalawa nginitian sila ng patukso ng mga kasama sabay, “Ayiiie, kamusta tulog boss?” nag wink si Chris.

“Gusto mo ma sisante?”

“Oi! Unjust yan” mahinang hinampas ni Yuuri si Viktor sa balikat.

“Sorry na” sabi na man ni Viktor.

“Ayan may mas mataan na boss na tayo!” tawa naman ni Georgi.

“Teka si Otabek at Yuri nasaan?”

“Ayan na pala sila” humihikab pa ang blonde.

“Oh... kamusta gala ninyo kasama mga tikbalang?” tanong ni Mila tawa nang tawa.

“Mas maganda pa silang kasama kaysa sa inyo” saad naman ni Yuri.

“Oh kamusta landi-an ninyo kagabi?” tumingin si Yuri kila Yuuri at Viktor.

“Ganda ng tawag, landian” tumawa ng malakas si Phichit sa sinabi ni Chris.

“Lola! May apo ka na sa tuhooooh!” sigaw ni Phichit.

“Sino buntis?” bigla sumulpot ang lola nila.

“Walang buntis!” Bigla naman sumigaw si Yuuri.

“Beast mode si ate~” tumawa si Yuri.

Hinimas himas naman ni Viktor si Yuuri sa likod.

After breakfast, “Ate dadating mamaya sila kuya Winter at asawa niya!” sabi naman ni Phichit, “Nag chat si ate jane sakin! Sasama na din sila kuya Zoe at ate Adora!”

“Teka, diba uuwi rin sila Kaname, Ren, Takishima, Takumi at Kuya Edgar?”

“Naman jamming daw tayo sa food court diba?”

“As always, pero mag pa-practice daw muna dapat tayo” sabi naman ni Yuuri.

“Why not later sa labas ng kubo? Kayo ni Kuya Winter kakanta?” nanong ni Phichit.

“Lagi naman diba?”

“Excited na ako! Miss ko na sila kuya eh!” sabi naman ni Phichit.

“As always tita Phichit is excited” tahimik lang yung mga bisita nila.

“Viktor! Hijo? Samahan mo si lolo mo ben ma malenke para mamayang lunch”

“Bat naman po si Boss?” napatanong si Chris habang kinakain yung hotdog.

“Ay future apo-in-law ko yan kaya kailangan matoto yang’ mag serbe sa babae, tingnan n’yo si lolo n’yo ben kaya kami na biyaya-an ng walong anak, kaikaw hijo magpakabait ka ng-”

“Hep! Lola stop na po! Friends lang po kami!” pulang pula na si Yuuri.

“Asus! Pero lakas ng yakap mo! Tingnan mo!” pinakita ng lola niya yung picture.

“Oh my gosh! Could someone make baon of me in simenteryo!” umiyak na ito.

“Lola, tama na yan, baka mag mokmok nanaman yang si Ate” napatawa naman is Yaj mula sa kusina.

“Ahem... ah... bihis lang po ako” agad naman tumayo si Viktor.

Ng naka tambay na sila sa labas, yung mga lalaki kasama ni Phichit sinamahan si Viktor kasi may sariling motibo rin sa isa, yung mga babae naman gini-gisa ang kawawang si Yuuri.

“Girl?” tawag ni Mila na nakangisi kay Yuuri habang nasa kwarto sila ni Yuuri.

“Uhm ano?” napatingin naman si Yuuri habang bina ba niya yung laptop.

“Na yugyog ka?” ang haba ng ngisi ni Mila.

“Ha?” di ni Yuuri ma gets.

“Na tuhog ka ng batuta?” Sabi naman ni Sara.

“HAAA?”

“Gurl, ang perlas mo nawala ba?” ayon na gets niya na.

“Hi-hi-hindi!” pulang-pula ito.

“Weeeeh!” ayaw ng dalawa maniwala.

“Uhm pero”

“Pero?” lumapit sila habang palaro ang ngisi.

“Yung batota” yumuko ito.

“Ang batota alin?”

“Nakapa ko... uhm di tama yung word... napisil at nahimas?” napaisip ito.

“Oh my gosh! Gurl malikot yang kamay mo!” tumawa sila.

“Aksidenti! Promise!” napaiyak na.

“Weeeh!”

“Kasi di ko alam kung sino at ano yung nag papabigat sakin kaninang umaga” luha niya tumutulo na, “Tapos na pisil ko” pasipa sipa ito.

“Malaki ba?” tumatawa si Sara.

“Mahaba... ay teka! Sakin na yun” ayon na tantrum na si Yuuri habang tawa ng tawa yung dalawa kaka tukso kay Yuuri.

Meanwhile, “So pre na dali mo?” napatanong naman si Chris kay Viktor.

“Ha?” habang bitbit ni Viktor yung binigat na plastic na puno ng gulay.

“I mean, na tusok ba?”

“Ay yun... hindi, alam mo nman di ako ganon, pero okay sa kaniya manligaw ako”

“Niiiiice! Score! Pero kamusta ang pamilya okay ba?”

“Okay naman kay Phichit pero kailangan ko yata raw dumaan sa butas ng karayon” napakamot ito.

“Kaya mo yan! Hingi tips kay boss lolo!” tinuro yung lolo ni Yuuri.

“Gagawin ko yan mamaya, pero una muna dapat ma impress ko pamilya niya”

“Suportado kita, pre” ti-nap ni Chis balikat ni Viktor.

“Thanks pre”

~Oo na ako na one day late! Pero promise bukas ulit kahit pagod ako *wink*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sino fans ng wencomic na #WinterWoods ? napaiyak ako kanina kasi last chap na isang taon ko yun sinubay-bayan every week ang update (wednesday to be exact) and to honor the authors and Winter's eye brows and ship ni Zoe at Adora sinama ko sila sa fic *winks* also guess nyo kung sino sila Ren, Takumi, Takashima, Edgar at yung iba, at kung saang anime sila!


	3. Barong at Harana

CHAPTER 3

 

BARONG AT HARANA

 

****

 

 

Nang maka uwi si Viktor at yung mga lalaking kasama, nakita agad nila sa tabing dagat sila Mila naka upo sa buhangin at naka bikini, si Yuuri nakaupo naman sa isang beach bench na na kaform pabilog kasama nang iba pang mga beach bench hawak niya ay gitara.

 

“Ah... nag pa-practice na yata mga apo ko” nag chuckle lang si lolo, “Yung banda kumpleto na” lumingon-lingon ito.

 

“Banda?” napatingin sila kay Phichit.

 

“Kaming mag pipinsan tumotogtog and every fiesta ina aya kami ng mga kapwa banda na sumama at tumogtog din, yan yung bonding namin kaya umu-uwi kami every fiesta” sagot ni Phichit at tumango naman si Chris kasi laging suma-sama kay Phichit.

 

“Yang lalaking maikli at itim ang buhok yan si kuya Winter, yung kasaman babae na blonde syan asawa niya si Ate Jane, at Yuring lalake naman na naka shades yan si Kuya Zoe yung pina ka matanda at yung kasama niya ma liit na babae si Ate Adora naman” Turo ni Phichit, “Sila kuya tisoy di pa na kakauwi, mamaya pa siguro” dagdag niya.

 

“Pre, okay ka lang?” kinabig ni Chris balikat ni Viktor na nakatitig lang kay Yuuri na kumakanta at nag gi-gitara.

 

“Ganda boses niya no?” sabi ni Viktor.

 

“Lakas tama ni Boss” napalingon-lingon lang sila Emil at tumawa.

 

“Pinsan, pag di mo yan inuwi at pakasalan ta-tadtadin kita!”

 

“Beh, di ka mang mamatay tao” sabi ni Otabek kay Yuri.

 

“Bug-bogin pwede?” tanong ulit ni Yuri sa nobyo.

 

“Okay lang”

 

“Charot, kala ko ako lang bakla dito” sabi ni Toni bitbit ay fresh buko.

 

Napatingin sila kay Toni, “Manay yung crush mo ayon oh” turo ni Yaj na biglang sulpot.

 

“Ay manay help me act neutral”

 

“Ay...” napatingin nalang si Yaj, “Kala ko itong si boy pino yung malakas tama, pati ikaw din pala?” tinuro ni Yaj si Viktor.

 

Ng pumasok si Viktor sa bahay ulit nakita niya yung lolo ni Yuuri na nag lilinis ng scalops, “Uhm lolo?”

 

“Oh... Hijo? Ano problema?”

 

“Wala naman po... pero pwede po ba humingi tulong?”

 

“Sure, sabihin mo kung ano?”

 

“Pano po ba mang ligaw, I mean matalino po apo ninyo eh... di kagaya ng ibang mga babae na... alam n’yo na, gusto ko sana yung pormal”

 

Napangiti yung matanda, “Napa sabak ka na ba sa seryosong relasyon?”

 

“Yung nga po kasi di po ako nag ka girlfriend ng pormal, kasi po... medyo busy ako maraming gina gawa I mean set up lang po sila ng papa ko”

 

“Ah... pero alam mo hijo, okay ako sayo dahil e-naproach mo ako at humingi ng tulong, mamaya mag haharana tayo, back to the old days muna para ma impress mo yang maarting asawa ko, mahirap din pinag da-anan ko jan” napakamot ulo yung matanda.

 

“Sige po, pero in love na yata ako sa apo mo”

 

“Halata hijo, ma-aga palang kasi kanina tumitili na asawa ko ng makita yung pesbuk niya at mahigpit daw yakap mo” napatawa ito, “Pero hijo, wag mo muna tirahin ng di pa kayo kasal... pero nung pinanganak namin yung panganay namin nangliligaw pa lang ako noon eh”

 

“Wow... Amazing”

 

“Pero di ibig sabihin bu-buntisin mo apo ko!” babala nito, “Though pag seryoso ka at dispirado” at mahinang sinabi nito na, “Gaya ko dati, di talaga ma-iiwasan yun” na pa buntong hinga si lolo.

 

“Oh siya tulongan mo nalang ako dito ng matoto kang mag luto” napa tawa ito.

 

Meanwhile, “Oh asan na yung jowa ni Ate Yuuri?” tawa ng tawa yung mga kasama ni Phichit.

 

“Teka may boyfriend na si pinsan?” sabi ni Winter.

 

“Ay gwapo! Sabi naman ni Phichit na tawa ng tawa sa saad ni Mila, “Heto oh!” sabay abot ng cellphone niya.

 

“Oh my gosh! Gurl lakas ng yakap, parang walang bukas!” sabi ni Adora.

 

“Ay may nakalimutan ako! Gagawa pa pala ako marinade!” tumakbo si Yuuri.

 

“Sus palusot!” tawa ni Sara.

 

“Sino pupusta? Bet ko wala pang one week sila na?” sabi ni Chris.

 

“Lakas ng paniniwala mo kay boss ah!” ganti ni Phichit.

 

“Hay nako kung hahayaan ko yang pinsan ko, e uuwi niya yan sa manila si Yuuri” sabi naman ni Yuri.

 

Tumawa silang lahat.

 

“Bet ko old school pan liligaw ng boss ninyo” sabi naman ni Winter.

 

“Pano mo nasabi, kuya?” tanong nila.

 

“E papa-ano ehh ang expert dito ay si Lolo Nikoya” sabi naman ni Zoe.

 

“Doon kami na toto eh!” dagdag pa ni Winter.

 

“Nako, kung ganon pala ehh wala pang bukas sasagutin na ni Ate Yuuri si boss” dagdag ni Mickey.

 

Ng kinagabihan at katatapos lang nila ng hapunan, nag taka si Yuuri bat wala si Viktor sa kwarto, “Akala ko ba at mag papahinga yun?” napatanong ito, nag shrug lang siya at humiga na sakama ng biglang may gumigitara sa labas, binuksan niya yung binta na ng biglang, “Ay patay?” nagulat siya kay Viktor na naka barong at kumakanta, si georgi naman with maching guitara at barong and shorts, sila Mila tawa ng tawa kay Georgi habang si Viktor naka porma.

 

“Sa munting harana para sayo” surprisingly maganda boses niya.

 

“Saan court hearing mo?” sabi ni Yuuri kasi naka barong si Viktor, “At may baon ka palang barong” bungad niya habang na mumula.

 

“Ma’am Yuuri, di po ba pwede libing bago court hearing?” dag-dag ni Georgi na tumatawa at sinabayan pa siya ng mga ka trabaho at pamilya ni Yuuri, si Phichit nire-record yung kaganapan.

 

“Gusto mo ma sisanti?” sabi ni Viktor.

 

“Boss naman ehh” kontra ni Georgi.

 

“Hep! Nag over time na nga yung tao sayo! Unjust yan!” sabi ni Yuuri, “At halika na nga at umakyat na ang ingay ninyo!” na mumula ito.

 

“Nag effort lang eh!” nag pout si Viktor.

 

“Sabi ko akyat! Tatapusin ko pa ng maaga yung baon kong kaso”

 

“Ayan sir, sabi ni misis akyat na daw!” tukso ni Emil.

 

Agad namang pumasok ng bahay si Viktor deretcho sa kwarto ni Yuuri, “Oh bat na ka nguso ka?” sabi ni Yuuri na namumula kay Viktor, “Para kang pato”

 

“Pato mo?” nilalambing siya ni Viktor.

 

Bila ulit na, “Akin ka nalang, iingatan ko puso mo~” sabay yakaw patalikod.

 

“Ang corny mo”

 

“Gumagana ba?”

 

“Dalawang araw palang tayo mag ka kilala” babala ni Yuuri.

 

“Nag liligawan palang sila Lolo Niko at Lola ganda may panganay na”

 

“Eh ano gusto mo?”

 

“Panganay”

 

“Mukha mo!” sabay bato ng unan.

 

“Antok lang yanh, matulog na nga tayo!” sabi naman ni Yuuri na namumula.

 

Ng hinubad ni Viktor damit niya at naka boxers lang ito, “Good night” sabay hakil sa pisngi ni Yuuri.

 

“Good night” humikab si Yuuri.

 

“Walang kiss?”

 

“Hep nag liligawan”

 

“Sila lola mo nag ka panganay na ng ligawan stage sila nila lolo ehh, unfair!”

 

“Ay nako antok lang yan”

 

 

 

~HAAAAAAAY NAKOOOOOOOO! Antok lang to!~


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

ITANONG MO SA AKIN KUNG SINO AKING MAHAL

 

****

 

 

For two days panay ligaw ni Viktor kay Yuuri, habang ang dalaga naman ay pa sekretong kini kilig.

 

“Oh... bat naka tunganga ka lang diyan?” tanong ni Zoe kay Yaj, E papa no tatlong araw na akong ganito sa kusina, na agawan na ako nang trabaho” sabay turo kay Viktor na nag luluto, “Tol! Guisahin mo muna!”

 

“Ano ba niluluto niya?” tanong ni Takumi na kapapasok lang.

 

“Adobo, nag paturo, nag sabi kasi si Phichit na paburito daw yung adobong manok ko kaya ayon, ma-aga palang sumigaw na ng kuya paturo”

 

“Kuya? Ano na po e lalagay ko?”

 

“I sunod mo na yung manok, antayin mo mag medyo brown tas mag tancha ka ng toyo at suka, hindi yan one is to one tantyain mo yung lasa”

 

“Sige po”

 

“Aya, at least dito nalang ako sa wheel chair ko” lumingonlingon ito.

 

“Phichit kala ko ba bisita yang si boy Russian? Bakit parang kinu kuha na niya yung trabaho ng mga boy dito sa bahay?” tanong ni Misaki at ni Lydia.

 

“E papaano nang liligaw kay Ate Yuuri”

 

“HAAAAY salamat at yang pinsan natin ay mag ka jowa na rin”

 

“OI! Adobo!” turo nila Leo at Guang-Hong.

 

“Hep! Kay Yuuri to!”

 

“Adobo sa almusal?” sagot ng mag pipisan.

 

“Ewan ko ma-aga pa ako pinag luto eh”

 

“Wow sweet breakfast in bed” tumawa naman sila Seung-Gil.

 

Nang nasa kwwarto na si Viktor, “Mahal, bat naka ganyan ka?” Naka bola si Yuuri sa kama hawak puson niya.

 

Nilagay ni Viktor sa desk yung pagkain at hinalik halikan yung mukha ni Yuuri, “Baby, ano yung problema?”

 

“Hggggg” napapa iyak si Yuuri, “E kasi...”

 

“Hmmn?” kini-cares ni Viktor yung pisngi ni Yuuri.

 

“Eh... dumating yung?”

 

“Sino dumating?”

 

“Yung... mapulang bisita”

 

“Red lady?” napatingin naman si Viktor bigla.

 

“Hindi!” nagf pout si Yuuri, “Dami naman mga aswang yang pinag titira ninyo sa probensya namin, What I mean is yung monthly red ko dumating na” na mumula.

 

“Ano perde kong gawin? Masakit ba talaga?”

 

Na patango si Yuuri, Hinalikan ni Viktor yung noo ni Yuuri at bumaba siya na walang sina sabi.

 

“Uhm... Misaki?” tawag ni Viktor. Napa lingon sila, Misaki, Lydia, Hikari at Yuuki.

 

“Problema couz-in-law?”

 

“Eh... dumating mapulang bisita ni Yuuri, ano gagawin ko?”

 

“HAAAAY mabuti pa tong isa! Mas sweet kay sa sa IBA!” napalingon naman mga asawa nila.

 

“Check mo yung supply ng pads niya, pag isang pack lang kumuha ka pa ng dalawa, get something for night ones and for day ones” nag te0take notes si Viktor, “Tapos panty liner” na mula ni siya, buti nalang wala syung mga kasama niya sa trabaho, “gets some chocolates na din, PMS yun eh... and flowers maging sweet ka para sagutin ka agad!” boto yung mga pinsan-in-law kay Viktor.

 

“Okay, thank you. Teka meron pa ba?”

 

“Add something alam mo ma gugustuhan niya, ikaw na bahala”

 

“Ay sige!” at bumalik si Viktor sa kwarto, kuma kain na si Yuuri habang pumunta naman siya sa CR ni Yuuri para e check, kalahati nalng pala yung supply niya kaya nang bihis siya ng t-shirt at pumunta sa grocery.

 

Habang na sa aisle mga babae naka tingin sa kaniya, yung basket niya puno ng mga pads na sinabi ng mga pinsan ni Yuuri.

 

“Kuya gwapo mas mabuti po kunin ninyo yung may wings” sabi naman ng babae na kumabig kay Viktor, “Para di mahirapan GF ninyo” napa ngisi ito.

 

“Sana kagaya mo yung BF ko, di niya yan kayang gawin ehh” nag pout yung kasama ng isang babae.

 

“Thank you sige! Pero ano ba magandang brand?”

 

Sabay tulong kay Viktor apan na babae na naka tawa ng pabiro yung tumulong, “Salamat ha? Kukuha pa ako chocolates it”

 

“Ay ang sweet ni kuya! Sana ako nalang yung gf ninyo” pabirong sabi, “Pero loyal ako sa tangang bf ko eh”

 

“Good for him, minsan lang maka kita ng loyal girlfriend” sabi naman ni Viktor.

 

Nadaanan ni Viktor yung mga plushies sa isang aisle, natawa ito kasi free yung sa kinder chocolates, kumuha siya ng isang pack kasama yung teddy at sinabay sa basket, habang kumuha din siya ng iba pang mga chocolates at juice.

 

Nang nasa cashier na siya, wow swerte po ng anak at asawa ninyo” tumawa ito, “Di ko ma utusan yung asawa ko bumili ng napkin sa kanto”

 

Ilan na po ba anak ninyo at medyo ang dami naman ng chokolate?”

 

“Ah... sa girlfirend ko yan, mahilig yun sa chocolates eh”

 

“Ay sorry! Po!” sabi naman ng babae.

 

“Okay lang, compliment na yun” sagot naman ni Viktor.

 

Nang kinarga na niya yung malaking supot at umuwi na.

 

“Sir pahinge po!” sabi naman nila Leo.

 

“Napkin gusto ninyo?” pagalit na sabi habang tawa ng tawa si Chris.

 

“Asaaaan ka galiiiiiing!” paiyak na sinabi ni Yuuri.

 

“Kumuha lang ako supply mo, baby” sabay naman na binaba ni Viktor yung supot at umupo sa tabi ni yuuri at yumakap.

 

Sabay lagay ng mga supply, ng pag labas ng plushie at chokolate, “Poodle!” yung mata ni Yuuri kuminang, inabot naman ni Viktor yung plastic at binuksan ito, yinakap naman ni Yuuri yung laruan, pinag buksan aniya naman ng chocolate si Yuuri.

 

“Thank you”

 

“Ikaw pa” sagot naman ni Viktor.

 

“Alan na ba nila tayo na?”

 

“Di pa yata, kanina kasi pan liligaw sina sabi nila kuya Yaj eh”

 

“Hayaan mo na”

 

Nang bumaba na sila Yuuri naka holding hands kay Viktor, “Dad, can you get the fish out oven now?” boses ni Yaj yung tumalimbad, yung mga bisita at pamilya ni Yuuri naka tambay sa kusina pina panood mag luto yung mag ama.

 

“My recipe my rules, kid”

 

“I know pop, sorry” tumawa lang si Yaj.

 

Biglang nag groan si Yaj at na pahawak sa tagiliran, “You okay kid?”

 

“Yeah... just liver problems”

 

“That’s why I told you to stop eating what you are cooking” napatawa yung matanda.

 

“Tito mel?” tawag ni Yuuri.

 

“Yes, Hija?”

 

“Can you make a late breakfast to Vicchan? Ma-aga pa siya lumabas eh... di naka kain”

 

“Sure, what would you prefer?”

 

“Egs binedect po”

 

“Kid, pwede ikaw na? Medyo my hands are full ako eh”

 

“Sure pop, do we still have parma ham?”

 

“Nag grocery lang ako kahapon” sagot naman in Lolo Niko.

 

“Thanks po!” yung mga na nonood nag lalaway na.

 

“Hows the lobster pop?”

 

“Good, love you recipe kid!”

 

Habang nag luluto, “Ano trabaho pala ni kuya Yaj?” tanong ni Viktor.

 

“Marine pero naging head chef sa crewship though he turned out to be a writer kasi nag ka sakit”

 

“Sayang”

 

“Okay lang kasi gaya ni Tito, he’s a known Chef in a book giving tips and recipe”

 

“Pangalan niya?”

 

“Chef Inu or Dog Chef may meaning bat ganon yung pinangalan niya”

 

“Ah... pero si Tito?”

 

“Si tito Restaurant impire owner siya”

 

“Wow!”

 

“I know, kaya na toto kaming mag pipinsan mag luto mula sakaniya, though si Kuya Yaj talaga tagapag mana niya”

 

Ng binigay na yung agahan ni Viktor, nag laway na din si Yuuri, sinubuan ni Viktor si Yuuri at nag bigay nanaman ng sweet aura yung dalawa.

 

“Di na yan pang liligaw” sabi naman bigla ni Yaj.

 

Lumingon naman ang lahat sa dalawa, “Matinding lanidan na eh” dag-dag pa nito.

 

“May gusto kayong e announce?” sabi ni Phichit na ginawang microphone ang iphone.

 

“Uhm... kami na” sabi naman ni Yuuri.

 

“KWENTO!” agad naman kinuha si Yuuri ng mga babae at dinala sa sala.

 

“Should I go with her or dito lang ako?” tanong ni Viktor.

 

“Dito ka lang muna, hayaan mo na yung mga babae doon” natawa naman yung papa ni Yaj.

 

“In lab talaga si boss!” tawa ng mga empleyado niya.

 

“Teka Hijo, ano ba trabaho mo?” tanong naman ng papa ni Yaj.

 

“Model at company owner po”

 

“Good you’re well off, pero are you serious about that relationship of you”

 

“Ahem, dalawa na yung gini gisamo, pa. Yung isa Physically at ang bago mentally” yumawa naman si Chris sa sabi ni Yaj.

 

“Kung pwede nga po pakasalan ko na” lumakas tawa nila Phichit sa sagot ni Viktor.

 

“Nako lakas ng tama ni boss sa pinsan mo Phichit!” sabi ni Chris.

 

After ng gisahan, “Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Viktor habang naka upo sila ni Yuuri sa buhangin, no shirt at boardshorts lang yung suot ni Viktor habang si Yuuri naman at na ka bikini top at maikling’ black shorts, naka upo si Yuuri sa gitna ni Viktor at naka palupot yung braso ni to kay Yuuri habang hina halikan pisngi nito.

 

“Okay lanag naman, pero nakaka stress mga tanong nila, ang berde talaga nila” nag lean si Yuuri kay Viktor.

 

“Pang?” bungad ni Yuuri.

 

“Hmn?” sabay halik ulit.

 

“Nag ke-crave ako” nag pout.

 

“Ano gusto mo?”

 

“Yung favorite food ko sa Japan Katsudon”

 

“Ay beh, di ako marunong gumawa nu’n pero patur-”

 

“No... samahan mo nalang ako bumili ng mga kailangan ko then gagawa ako, gusto mo?”

 

“Gusto ko tikman luto ng pangga ko”

 

“Sus...” napa tawa naman si Yuuri.

 

Hiniram ni Viktor yung susi ng motor at inangkas niya si Yuuri.

 

Ilang oras lang ay naka balik na sila, at nag luto na si Yuuri, si Viktor naman ay pinaliguan yung mga tuta na nakuha nila, habang nasa labas mga pinsan niya at nag ja-jamming practice na para sa gabi.

 

After ni Yuuri mag luto nag harutan at nag subuan sila sa kwarto nito habang na nonood ng tips sa internet paano alagaan yung mga tuta na nakita nila sa palengke na bini benta, medyo pikon si Yuuri ng makita nila yung mga tuta dahil ang liit ng kulongat nito at madumi pa, ang masaklap walang tubig sa luob.

 

Nang kinamagabihan nag bihis sila, si Yuuri naka bikinotp parin pero tinakpan ni Viktor ng polo niya, yung fedora nilagay kay Yuuri para di mag kasakit.

 

“Naka leash na yung mga poodle na nabili nila pero prefered ni Viktor na bitbitin sila, yung isa ay subrang liit at matingkad ang pag ka brown tapos yung isa medyo malaki at mapusyaw ang kulay.

 

“Vicchan” agad naman ni Yuuri na be-naybi yung maliit na tuta.

 

“Yip!”

 

“Ang cute! Cute! N’yo~” naka upo sila ni Viktor sa restaurant ng pamilya niya sa food fest, mga babae naka tingin kay Viktor dahil sikat na model ito.

 

“Syempre baby natin sila, diba Makkachin?” sabay halik sa ilong ng baba’eng poodle.

 

“Couz tayo na!” sabi naman ni Tetsuya sabay hila sa kambal niya na si Miyuki.

 

“Galingan mo” sabay halik kay Yuuri.

 

“Okay po” ngumisi ito.

 

“Ahem... ni-lalanggam ako” sabi naman ni Seung-Gil habang lakas nang tawa ng mga kasama ni Viktor.

 

“Ingit kayo, at nasagot ako ng ma-aga!”

 

Nang nag umpisa na tumugtog ang mag pipinsan si Yuuri yung lead female singer, “Itanong mo sa akin kung sino ang aking mahal?” biglang kanta ni Yuuri.

 

Hangang sa matapos bigla lang si Phichit sumigaw, “Isa lang ang sagot jan!” sabay Turo sa mga katrabahoniya at sumigaw naman ng, “EDI SI VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! AYIIIIEEE!” namula naman si Yuuri habang tumawa lang yung mga tao.

 

Tapos may biglang sumigaw sa mga bisita na. “Kiss na yaaan!”

 

Sabay naman tumayo si Viktor at pumunta kay Yuuri, “Paano couz nanjan na yung forever mo” tawa nila Kaname.

 

At nag kiss sila.

 

“Tsk... PDA” sabi naman ni Yaj.

 

“May bitter tayo” tawa nila.

 

“Jusme, banda tayo hindi sitcom or romcom movie” sagot niya naman.

 

Ng maka raos yung gabing yun nag lakad pauwi sila Viktor at nag pahuli sila kasi gusto nila yung malamig na hangin.

 

“Babe, ano plano mo? I mean after bakasyon mo... uuwi ka na states” nag poy si Viktor habang hawak niya kamay ni Yuuri.

 

“About that, sasabihin ko sana mamaya sayo sa kwarto pero mabuti naman at naunahan mo ako.

 

“Remember mo kanina yung matagal yung chikahan namin ng mga cousin in-laws ko? Sumama na rin sila Mila at Sara?”

 

“Plano ng dalawa mag resign sayo at sumama samin mag pinsan mag bukas ng bagong family resto dito, I mean beach restaurant and snack bar. Si kuya Yaj yung head Chef at chief owner sana”

 

“Oh... meaning di ka na uuwi sa states?” napa tigil ito sa pag lalakad at nabitawan yung taki ni Makkachin at humawak siya sa bewang ni Yuuri.

 

“Yup, pero ikaw uuwi ka na next next Teusday” nag pout siya.

 

“About that, I’m loving this island already and gusto ko mag lagay din ng clothing business dito and since I work at home naman nag check in lang ako sa company via internet, chat, emails and calls why not put some office here habang binabantayan ko yung company construction dito?”

 

“Talaga?” napangiti naman si Yuuri.

 

“Meaning di na tayo mag kakalayo!” sabi naman ni Viktor.

 

“Pero ang bilis naman diba?” sabi ni Yuuri, “I mean sinagot agad kita”

 

“Yuuri, diba sabi ko kahit sagutin or paghintayin mo ako, araw araw kitang liligawan at mamahalin? It sounds corny, yes. Pero totoo yun, sappy at extra ako I admit pero para sayo... iba eh... first time kitang makilala alam ko ikaw na I mean yes, crush pero it grew to something after knowing how smart, talented at ang bait mo, it’s the first time no one took advantage of me” sabay halik.

 

“Ang sweet mo kaya napasagot mo agad ako, I know mabilis pero worth it” nag smile siya.

 

“Looks like ma-aga mag kaka apo parents natin” Tawa ni Viktor.

 

“I dont mind, I mean nasa tamag idad na tayo and we can support a family na” sagot naman ni Yuuri.

 

The next morning ng fiesta na panay kaladkad ng lola ni Yuuri sa mag pipinsan at kay Viktor sa pag papakilala at pag mamalaki, at ng tumambay na sila sa cottage sa beach side, sinabi na nila Yuuri yung plano no Viktor.

 

“Boooooossssss!” pa iyak na sabi ng mga empliyado niya, “Dito na din kami!” demand nila.

 

“Let’s see what I can do” sabi naman ni Viktor.

 

“Yown! Dami na ng bunganga pag lulutuan ko” sabi naman ni Yaj na napadaan lang.

 

“So kailan kasal?” bungad ni Phichit at agad naman tumawa silang lahat.

 

EXTRA:

 

Four months later, “Pang? (short for Pangga)” tawag ni Yuuri habang tini trace yung happy trail ni Viktor.

 

“Hmn?”

 

“Ganito ba lagi to?” pinag lalaruan yung balahibo pa baba.

 

“Ganyan talaga yan, gaya ng sa dibdib ko kaya lang ina-ahit ko sa dibdib, madumi tingnan sa polo” sagot ni Viktor, “Beb? Nag hahamon ka nanaman ba ng isang round? Kasi pag pinatuloy mo yan siguradong kambal na anak natin”

 

“Okay lang”

 

“Okay lang pala ha!” pumatong nanaman si Viktor at mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ay na bato na niya yungt boxers niya habang tawa ng tawa si Yuuri na hina halikan ni Viktor sa leeg.

 

Meanwhile, “Yugyugan 2k17 and puta” Reklamo ni Phichit, “Alam ko mahal ko yang pinsan at boss ko pero subra naman yata yan” at binit bit ni Phichit ang unan at kumatok sa kwarto ng isa pang pinsan.

 

“Yungyugan session nanaman?” tanong ng isa at tumango si Phichit.

 

“Wala panga kasal yung isang anak nila mag kaka-kambal na” na pa buntong hinga si Phichit.

 

“Triplets kamo”

 

“Pustahan tayo?” sabi naman ni Phichit.

 

“Bukas nalang yan, e damay natin yung iba para maraming kwenta ng pera”

 

“Tama” nag agree si Phichit.

 

 

 

~Chapter END~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) for any requests~


End file.
